Surveys have indicated that bras have a number of drawbacks, chief among them the difficulty in putting them on and off Another difficulty highlighted in surveys is that they are often too tight or too loose in the chest band. Still another drawback with bras according to surveys is the discomfort experienced due to the weight of the bra pulling on the shoulders and the neck, which can cause cutting into skin. Still another drawback with bras according to surveys is nipple show-through. Moreover, there continues to be a need for improved support and comfort.
Addressing these deficiencies is complicated by the fact that many women have breast asymmetry and that the breast does not contain muscle but rather is comprised of fat and glandular tissue. Addressing these deficiencies is further complicated by the fact that breast movement is complex, with the breast being capable of moving along three different orthogonal axes depending on activity, and the way in which the weight of each breast is distributed differently.
Given the above-background, what is needed in the art are improved bras to overcome the above identified deficiencies. Such improvements will have the benefit of empowering women. That is, achieving a central goal of enabling every woman to be confident and feel comfortable without limits or distraction.